A Message
by Anibee2481
Summary: Did Togusa understand more than Batou gave him credit for? Written for a challenge from my mentor.


_A Message_

"Hey Boss, have you ever fallen in love with someone? Other than the Major of course." Togusa inquired as he and Batou were sitting in the briefing room, reading some files from the giant television on the wall.

"Huh? Where did this come from?" Batou stopped hitting the buttons on the remote to look at his partner.

"Just curious, you know. I'm the only one who's fallen in love out of all us, or at least it seems that way. I thought maybe everyone was hiding something from me. So, care to share?" The detective smiled and leaned over, genuine curiosity lighting up his deep brown eyes.

"Let me think. No, I'll pass thanks." Batou chuckled as Togusa groaned in frustration.

"Come on Big Guy! Where's the sympathy for the helpless human?" Togusa pouted while pleading his superior to answer.

"Oh don't give me that defense! You're such a loser Togusa. Sometimes I worry about your mental health…."

"Oh forget it, I knew you wouldn't say anything! Why did I even bother…."

"I'm not in love with the Major."

The world seemed to stop. Togusa looked straight into Batou's cybernetic eyes as the silence strayed onward.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's just my distraction. I can't have the one I want, so I just mess with her to keep my mind off of it. She knows it too."

The detective stared in disbelief.

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Well you asked didn't you? I never liked the Major. I never fell in love until recently, if I can still love that is."

Togusa flinched.

"I'm sure you can at least try."

"Yeah, I doubt it. Adultery is a crime and I'm supposed to represent the opposite, so no chance. Some things are impossible and you just have to deal with them. So you happy now?"

The detective sighed.

"No, I'm not, but thanks."

Togusa gave a fake smile as he got up from the couch. He went through the hall to the area where his desk was and sat down in his chair. Adultery? That could only mean Batou is in love with someone who is married. Even though Batou teased Major all the time, the group honestly thought he was in love with Major for real, but she didn't seem to notice. Yet they were the ones missing out on the truth.

The detective groaned and let his head fall onto the desk. He couldn't even name one person that Batou could be talking about. It didn't matter anyway. Although Batou didn't say I can't have HER…he just said I can't have the one I want. Was there still that chance?

Togusa tilted his head so he was lying on the left side of his face. It was then he noticed something in the second drawer of Batou's desk. Curiosity getting the better of him, Togusa opened the drawer and found something highly unexpected. He read the note attached to it.

"Oh my God…."

After what seemed like a few hours, Batou turned the television off and stood up from the couch. Heading back to his desk, he pondered over what he said to Togusa beforehand. Was there a purpose to it? Obviously Togusa didn't get the hint, so whatever purpose there was had been lost. If there was only a way to get him to understand…

Batou walked into the room, finding Togusa's desk empty. He must have snuck out the back way so he wouldn't have to face Batou again. Maybe next time he wouldn't be so mean to the poor Little Guy.

As he looked on top of his desk, the cyborg noticed something foreign sitting atop his papers. "What the hell…?"

Then a sudden realization dawned on him. He immediately opened the second drawer down, and found his packaged was missing. Batou could have sworn he was panicking if he hadn't remembered he couldn't feel anything anymore.

However, instead of rushing judgment, he looked at his gift on the desk and read the note left on top of it.

'I'm willing to commit the crime as long as you'll take the downfall with me.'

He opened up his package and found it contained cybernetic chocolate.

"Why that bastard…he knew?"

Inside the parking garage, Togusa was waiting for Batou to come out. He wanted a ride home, and a nice long talk with his Boss. Togusa popped a chocolate into his mouth as he watched Batou emerge from the inside door. Maybe now it was time to show Batou just what he'd been looking for.

**Hey everyone! I just thought I'd pop in and say hello! My mentor forced me to write a Valentine's Day fic and this is what I came up with. XD It's just Batou & Togusa are too fun to mess with! Anyway, this isn't beta'd and it's probably bad but it had to hit on the last note of Valentine's Day so here it is. I need to get through this week and then I'll be able to post the other challenge fic of Major & Togusa. Please don't forget about me! It's just college has it's busy and dull moments…and I've hit the busy mark! Hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day:D  
Mi-chan **


End file.
